Happy Valentine's Day Sweetheart
by Delirios Sabor Vainilla
Summary: It was Valentine's day and Tahno had chosen the perfect rose just for her but after seeing all the expensive gifts she got , he took a step back.


**NOTE: **Guys! Happy Very late Valentines Day! When Ive posted this on D.A I had to write this small story ^^. I hope you enjoy!

/d5v7of4 by ** IveWasHere**

**As the the waterbender walked through the streets of Republic City, he kept both eyes on the flower he held in his hand, ignoring the jealous stare of the fan girls, all of them wondering who the rose was for. To tell the truth, he wasn't expecting to buy anything this day. Of course in previous years he had given some autographed pictures of himself to the fangirls but it had been a while since he had bought something as personal as this. It did come as surprise when he found himself entering that flower shop and asking for the most perfect flower. **

**There was no guarantee that he would see her today. She probably had a busy day ahead of her, practicing her airbending back at the island. Still, he knew he would regret if he ran into her empty handed. It was already dusk and some shops and restaurants were already lighting their doorsteps, accidently setting a romantic atmospehre in the streets. Tahno had just turned the corner of Narook's Seaweed Noodlery when he heard familiar voices.**

******_"How are we going to fit into the car with all these gifts?"_**** Mako asked his girlfriend.**

Asami giggled. **_"Hey it's not my fault that Korra and I received a lot of presents on this day. But may I suggest that you and Bolin take the bus"_******

Tahno watched as the firebender turned his back to the girl with crossed arms. He was clearly not in the mood for jokes and Tahno could see why. He had to hold back the urge to facepalm himself when he saw the expensives gifts that were being loaded to the vehicle. Oversized stuffed animals. Baskets full of fruit and candy. Small and large boxes beautifully decorated with pink and white bows. He stared at the simple red flower in his hand, already regretting the decision he had made of buying something as insignificant at this.

**_'Idiot'_**** he told himself as he automatically took a step back. Why did he think he was the only man in Republic City that might give her something special on this day? Good thing she was nowhere in sight. There was still time to…**

**_"Hey Tahno!"_**** Bolin came from behind and greeted him with a light punch in the shoulder. ****_"hey guys!"_****The earthbender called to his friends. ****_"Guess who's here!" _****Bolin took a hold of his arm and, against his will, practically dragged him to the Satomobile.**

Mako greeted him with a simple nod and Asami had just gone back to Narook's. **_"Here on date?"_**** Mako asked uncrossing his arms.**

**_"no"_**** Tahno answered by shaking his head and wishing Bolin would let go of his arm.**

**_"That's weird"_**** Bolin said. ****_"You're always surrounded by some crazed fangirl. Especially on this day."_******

**_"Why don't you mind your own business fireferrets?" _****He tugged at his arm, freeing himself from Bolin's grip. Mako opened his mouth and raised a finger, about to reply but was interrupted when all of the presents came falling down and a scream came from the other side of the car.**

**_"ugh!"_**** The Avatar came crawling out from the mountain of collapsed gifts. ****_"I think we need two cars"_**** she said as she stood up and shook the dirt off her clothes. With both hands on her hips she turned back to the pile, unaware of Tahno's presence.**

**_"Hey Tahno, any chance we could place some of the gifts in your car?"_**** Bolin asked the waterbender. At the mention of his name, Korra turned around. ****_"Tahno? What are you doing here pretty boy?"_**** She asked with both hands still on her hips.**

****

**_"He's here on date"_**** Bolin answered for him. ****_"So, did I hear a yes to you helping us out?"_**** the earthbender turned to him with pleading eyes. Tahno sighed in resignation as his hand searched his pockets for the keys.****_"My cars is four blocks from here. If I so much as see a scratch on it…"_******

**_"Yeah yeah"_**** Bolin interrupted, taking the keys away from him and walking away fast just in case he changed his mind. With Bolin out of sight, the three of them just stood there without speaking.**

**_"So where is your date?"_**** Korra asked, finally breaking the silence**

**_"I'm not here on a date"_**** he mumbled.**

Korra eyed him from head to toe noticing the fancy get up he wore. **_"yeah right"_**** She scoffed as her eyes fell on the flower. ****_"and how do you explain that rose?"_******

**_"Um..I'm going to see what's keeping Asami"_**** Mako said. Tahno and Korra looked his way and from their expressions, he could tell they had forgotten he was even there. ****_"I'll… um….be right back"_******

**_"So, who's the rose for pretty boy"_**** Korra asked after Mako left. She poked him in the ribs when he didn't aswer.**

**_"I see you and the Sato girl got a lot of presents on this day."_**** he answered instead.**

**_"yeah, this is the first time I received so many presents."_**** Korra said scratching her neck and turned to the pile of present lying on the floor. ****_"I don't think they'll all fit in my room"_**** She turned back to Tahno. ****_"But you didn't answer my question. Who's the flower for? Tell me, who's the unfortunate.."_**** She playfully covered her mouth. ****_"Oops! I mean fortunate girl."_******

**_"oh, some chick a met a few days ago. Nice girl. Behaves like any lady should"_**** He narrowed his eyes at her.****_"you know, doesn't burp every chance she gets."_**** Korra placed her hand on her hips again. ****_"listen here pretty boy…"_******

But just like that, she was interrupted by a voice that came from the other end of the street **_"Hey Tahno!"_****He froze when he heard his own name being called out and even worse when he recognized the voice. It was Shaozu accompanied by Ming. ****_"Did Korra like the rose you got for her?"_**** The earthbender held a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing as his firebending friend kept on talking. ****_"or did you chicken out after seeing all the fine presents she got?!"_**

**Tahno held back his breath and turned to his fellow teammates, placing a fist in front of his face and bared his teeth at them. ****_"You idiot! Just wait until I get back home you loathsome piece of…ugh! I'm gonna make it my personal business to icebend your face to toilet seat you good for nothing.."_******

People stopped and stared at him as he threw insults to his friends who quickly walked away from the scene still laughing at him. After all the cursing was done he turned back to face Korra and from the corner of his eye, caught Asami and Mako backing away from the doorway. He heard their laughter as well.

And the Avatar? She just stared at him with unblinking eyes, bewildered and not knowing how to react after the scene the wolfbats just made.

**Tahno looked away from her to hide the shades of pink appearing on his cheeks. "****_Happy Valentine's Day. …it's not that I like you or anything… or that I think you're cute or…"_**** he paused, waiting for Korra to take the flower but she just stared at it, her face also flushed. ****_"Just take the damn thing Uhvatar!"_**** he snapped at Korra, making her jump a little before taking the flower.**

Out of all the presents she got that day, the rose was the one she cherished the most and months later, when Tahno enetered her room, he saw the same flower near her night stand. It was already dried, but the petals still held their posture


End file.
